Cigarettes
by Rocky2e
Summary: Claire and Frank talk about their past and scheme for the future over their nightly cigarette. Set in season 2, no spoilers.


**A/N: Hi, I just got done watching season three and wanted to write something. **_**House of Cards **_**belongs to its rightful owners, no copyright infringement intended. Enjoy! **

Claire Underwood closes the door behind her as she steps into the townhouse she shares with her husband, Vice President Frank Underwood. Her stilettos click against the hardwood floor, disrupting the silence that permeates the residence. Claire glances around as she walks deeper into the townhouse. Frank is nowhere to be seen, leading Claire to believe that he is still at the Capitol.

"Hey," Frank says in his signature southern drawl. Claire jumps and pivots on her heels. Her husband is cozied up to the windowsill, smoking a cigarette.

"You started without me?" Frank extends the cigarette to her, an invitation to join him. Claire moves across the living room to sit in her spot on the windowsill, stealing the cigarette out of her husband's hand. She takes a long drag of the cigarette, needing to decompress for a second.

"How's the bill going? Is Jackie on board?" Claire shrugs as she lets the smoke filter out of her mouth.

"It's going to be tough to convince her, Francis."

"Do I need to talk to her?" Frank taps the cigarette over the ashtray before he presses it to his lips.

"It couldn't hurt." Claire mumbles and stares out the window. Frank takes the cigarette away from his lips and furrows his eyebrows. Something is off with Claire, he noticed it the second she sat down. She keeps fidgeting, which is something that she rarely does.

"Is something on your mind?" He asks finally after a couple failed attempts to capture her attention. Claire jerks her head to glance at him and takes the shrunken cigarette out of his hand.

"Not really," Claire whispers and pretends to focus on something outside so she does not wither under the intensity of her husband's gaze. Frank gently reaches out, his fingertips skimming over her cheek. She sighs, knowing that she is undermining the very essence of their marriage. They don't keep secrets from each other, that's the rule they instilled early on in in their relationship.

"Well, I could waste time guessing or you could just tell me." Frank puts the cigarette out, no longer providing Claire with a distraction. Claire chews on her lower lip, wondering why she is so anxious. It is only her husband, someone that she tells anything to, no matter how trivial.

"Do you ever regret us not having children?"

A grin tugs at the corner of Claire's lips. Frank looks absolutely blindsided, which is something she expected. They have managed to shelve the topic of children for over twenty years, but the interview Claire did last week dredged up the past. It has been gnawing at her ever since and she has done a good job of keeping it to herself, until now.

"Where did that come from?"

"The interview. Ashleigh asked me a lot of questions about us not having children. I was just thinking about it."

Frank does not like where this conversation is going. He never wanted children and thought that Claire felt the same way. Luckily, it is too late now for them to even consider having children. Although, if Claire is having second thoughts or resents him in any way, it's imperative that he is aware of it so they can have a conversation about it.

"I think we made the right choice. We never had to decide what it is more important, our careers or raising a family. Remember what I said when I proposed to you?"

"Of course. You told me that 'I'm not going to give you a couple of kids or count the days until retirement'."

"You seemed to take a liking to Peter's kids. Do you regret it?"

Claire lights another cigarette before she responds, buying herself time to formulate an answer. The truth is, she is unsure. She does not harbor any bitterness towards Frank, it was a decision that they made together.

"It's not some void that I constantly feel, but every once in a while I do think about it….what it would have been like to have kids. I know we would have been great parents."

Frank nods, what Claire is saying is fair. He has often wondered about it too. Although, being a father is something that he never could picture being. Of course, if there was anyone Frank would have had kids with, it would be Claire. However, he did not have a particularly fond childhood and did not want to bring a kid into this chaotic, messed up world. So, he and Claire chose a different life, free of any obligations to anyone except to each other.

"I just couldn't picture us changing diapers…or…dealing with spit up on our clothes…" Frank breaks off with a chuckle and puts the cigarette between his teeth. Claire manages to join in on laughter, reminding herself of how ridiculous she is being.

"Well, when you put it like that, I don't regret it at all."

Frank suddenly turns serious and rests his hand over hers.

"Claire that was a decision we made together, I don't want you to think…"

"I know Francis. It's just something I think about every once in a while, but I'm done with that now."

They both take a second to process and discard the conversation they just had. Claire and Frank agree that dwelling on what could have been is not a proper use of their time. Twenty years ago, they made a choice and it is time to move on, for good.

"So, what's next?" Frank asks and uses his hand that was on top of Claire's to put the fading cigarette in the ashtray.

"You mean, _whose _next?" The mischievous twinkle in Claire's cerulean eyes makes Frank smirk. He loves scheming with her because she is equally as good at it as he is. They operate together efficiently, picking a target, usually one of Washington's elite, and work to bring them down quickly.

"The Walker's." Frank says, a smile evident in his voice. Claire nods slowly, already thinking of ways to use Trisha Walker to her and Frank's advantage. The First Lady is so easily manipulated, Claire almost feels bad for her.

"In the morning. I am going to bed. Good night Francis." Claire leans forward to dust a kiss to Frank's lips.

"I'm right behind you," Frank says and follows her upstairs, to their bedroom.

**A/N 2: So, what did you think? It was something I just had to write down on paper to get out of my mind. If you want more or want to request something else, just leave a review to let me know. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
